


I'll confess to the skies for you

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Life, Love, and you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Komi is a sap, Konoha secretly loves it, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: “Aren’t school rooftops supposed to be all- I don’t know, cliché and stuff?” Komi asks out loud as he lays back on the hard concrete of one of said school rooftops.-Or, the one where Komi decides he wants to make rooftop memories.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori
Series: Life, Love, and you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I'll confess to the skies for you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome ! Part 2 of my little komikono series! This can absolutely be read separately though ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

“Aren’t school rooftops supposed to be all- I don’t know, cliché and stuff?” Komi asks out loud as he lays back on the hard concrete of one of said school rooftops. Sarukui swallows his food, raising an eyebrow at his friend, 

“Where’s this coming from?” He asks right back. Komi shrugs and rolls onto his stomach, crossing his arms so he can rest his chin there comfortably,

“And why do you always feel the need to roll all over the floor?” The blond adds. Komi blatantly ignores Konoha’s disgusted scrunch of the nose,

“It’s the libero genes,” Washio answers him easily, focusing on his own bento, lovingly made by his father, and yes, they’re all very envious thank you very much. Komi shrugs and answers Sarukui’s question, 

“I dunno, just thinking, y’know? This is where stuff happens right? Sneaking up to the roof for confessions, screaming goals into the sunset- that kind of pizazz,” 

“Please never say ‘pizazz’ again,” Konoha begs with a roll of his eyes. Komi grins at him and wags his eyebrows, making a show of opening his mouth, “I’ll shove you off this roof, I swear Komiyan,” Konoha threatens, Komi laughs, and Sarukui joins in while Washio chuckles and pats their wing-spiker in an attempt to appease him.

Once they’ve settled down again, Sarukui wisely changes the subject to volleyball and their upcoming practice matches. It feels just like any other day. 

Komi rolls once more so he’s on his back and rests his head against his hands. He bumps into Konoha’s thigh. Neither of them move, and none of them draw attention to the fact that the two stay like that for the rest of their lunch break. 

-

“Thought I’d find you up here. You were weirdly quiet at lunch, something on your mind?” Comes Konoha’s voice from behind him as Komi rests against the rail that surrounds the roof, looking out into the sky and feeling Konoha stop next to him and imitate his position. 

Komi shrugs and turns to him with a grin, 

“What, you worried about me?” He taunts, pushing Konoha gently, prompting a roll of gold eyes that soften and look out to the sky as well, and if Komi stares a little, it’s fine because no one’s around to see it, 

“Nah, I know you’re fine. Just curious as to what’s got you in this contemplative mood,” He explains,

“Wow, that’s a big word, you sure you’re safe to use it?” Deflection is never the way to go when Konoha wants answers, and Komi knows it, but he likes teasing him too much to stop himself. He gets another eye-roll for his efforts, this one more fond than exasperated, 

“Haha, very funny, you and I both know my Japanese is better than yours,” He retaliates, and Komi pulls back from the rail enough to dramatically bring a hand to his heart, 

“You wound me!” He chuckles as Konoha side-eyes him and huffs, lips pulling up into a small smile that he’s obviously trying to contain, and Komi leans back against the railing, gaze returning to the sky above them as they fall into silence. 

Konoha doesn’t ask again, and Komi takes another few minutes before opening his mouth, 

“I was just thinking I guess… Rooftops seem to be where it all happens you know? All the important memories. And I feel like I don’t really have any of that…” He looks over when he hears Konoha snort next to him, feeling the warmth between them where their arms are touching, 

“Really? You have tons of memories. So just because none of them happened on the roof they’re not as good huh? Since when are you philosophical or whatever this is?” He asks, leaning close, a small smirk on handsome features. 

Komi almost wishes the sun were setting just so that face were set aflame, made all the more breathtaking. He opens his mouth to answer, floundering for a response, but Konoha keeps going, 

“So what? You wish you’d asked me out on the roof instead? You’d rather have some cliché rooftop romance?” The teasing is obvious, and Komi loves when Konoha turns the tables on him, and it helps him get his bearings, falling into the banter like it’s second-nature, 

“What? I thought you’d be a sucker for that kind of stuff! My only goal in life is to please my boyfriend and make sure he’s as disgustingly enamoured with me as I am with him!” 

There’s a sparkle in gold eyes and a flush to tan cheeks that Komi gets up at five in the morning for, and it only eggs him on, 

“I know! Just forget my confession, let’s have another one right now,” He chirps, grinning at the bark of laughter that leaves his best friend and boyfriend, 

“What? Haruki you can’t just expect me to forget you asking me out! And even if I could, am I supposed to forget the last six months too or something?” Konoha asks, amusement and disbelief mingling together and Komi loves him, he really _really_ loves this boy, and he wishes the world could kno- 

_Oh._

“Yeah!” Komi says, breathless as the idea takes form and cements itself in his very being, grinning at Konoha, watching his face go from amused to wary and suspicious, “Yeah, forget it all, because no one else knows about them, it’s just been a secret. Not any more though!” 

“What do you mea-Haruki _what are you doing_!?” Konoha doesn’t have time to finish his question, interrupting himself in a panic as Komi leans over the railing and takes a deep breath, 

“I’M IN LOVE WITH KONOHA AKINORI!” He yells into the sky at the top of his lungs, somehow feeling more than seeing the way the crowd of students and teachers moving around on the grounds pause and look up at the noise. He grins as he hears a cheer, recognizing Bokuto and his loud-mouth anywhere, “WE’RE IN LOVE AND HE’S MY BOYFRIEND!” He adds, taking another deep breath before continuing, face threatening to split in two with how wide he’s grinning, how light he feels, “AND IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN TAKE IT UP WITH ME!” He finishes before turning to Konoha who has turned crimson, blush going all the way under his shirt, shock and awe and love mixing perfectly on his lovely features. 

And oh he isn’t done just yet. There’s one last thing he needs to do, and he does it, pulling Konoha down for a searing kiss, the blond going tense in surprise before melting against him, feeling the smile against his lips match his own grin. 

Komi feels like he could fly, but he’ll do that later, when he’s done kissing his boyfriend on their school roof to the backdrop of cheering and applause. 

-

“I guess that’s one way of making memories, you giant sap,” Konoha tells him as they walk down the stairs a few moments later, on their way to the gymnasium hand in hand. Komi only grins and looks up at him, 

“You love me though,” He answers easily, looking where he’s going again. He can feel the way Konoha rolls his eyes, but his tone is soft when he answers, 

“I do, but don’t let it go to your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon...? :3c 
> 
> As always, I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
